


I Love Your Legs

by shopfront



Category: One Tree Hill, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke Davis walks into a bar and meets... Seven of Nine participating in a stake out aimed at returning Voyager to its own timeline. Not that Brooke knows or cares about that, she just loves the way Seven looks in that dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Your Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely set during the later seasons of Voyager, and seasons 5-7 of OTH, but not very spoilerific.

"Can I just say? I love that dress on you. Actually, I think I just plain love it!"

Seven of Nine blinked twice and slowly turned to her left so that she could view the speaker without completely losing her peripheral view of the establishment's front door.

"You are evidently capable of saying it, as you already have," Seven replied while simultaneously cataloguing the sight of Commander Tuvok's eyebrow twitching from across the room.

"Well, yes, obviously," the woman said with a laugh, and then thrust a hand out in front of her. "I'm Brooke Davis by the way. I hope you don't mind, but I was feeling the need for some serious tequila, and then I saw this beautiful thing and just had to know where you got it."

Seven looked at the proffered hand for 3.5 seconds and then took a deep breath, and grasped it for 2.5 seconds in her own.

"My name is Annika Hansen, and the dress is an original design. You would be unable to procure a copy." Seven turned directly back to face the bar after speaking, ostensibly to return to her drink - an alcoholic beverage of an alarming blue shade that Captain Janeway had asked the barkeep deliver with her compliments, which he also accompanied with a particularly bemusing wink. But in reality it was to resume her surveillance of the premises. Voyager had been plunged back into Earth's history again by accident, and for the past three nights key members of the crew had been participating in what Lieutenant Paris enthusiastically referred to as a 'stake out' in an attempt to uncover the individual responsible.

"Ooh, but I love a challenge. Did you make it yourself?"

"I did not manufacture it," Seven said, relenting after suppressing a small sigh. "But I was involved in choosing its appearance." The Doctor had put together a small holo program with which to alter and preview possible 21st century outfits for Seven to wear while on reconnaissance. She had reminded him - repeatedly - of her lack of knowledge regarding the smaller technicalities of contemporary female fashion, to say nothing of her familiarity with the details of historical clothing trends, but he had insisted that it would add an air of authenticity to her appearance.

Seven had pointed out that her feelings regarding her attire was irrelevant, provided that it did not stand out unduly from local customs, but he had been most insistent.

"The detail along this shoulder is just exquisite." Brooke waved a hand up and down mere centimetres away from the area of beaded fabric she was lauding, while Seven watched the movement warily. For a moment she considered the possibility that this woman was in some way involved in their predicament, given her unusual insistence on conversing with Seven, but just as quickly dismissed the thought as she assessed the output from her Borg implants and found no subtle signs of duplicity in the woman's body language. "And the hemline is simply perfect on you."

"Thank you," Seven said with a slight incline of her head. "I selected the… hem, myself."

"Well, it was a great choice," Brooke said as she flagged down the bartender. Her voice was deep and rough, and - Seven observed - somewhat at odds with the sweet smile and mischievous crinkles about her eyes.

Seven inclined her head a second time, this time wordless, and took a careful sip of her own drink while Brooke ordered. She was fully aware that the concoction could not contain synthahol, but found herself only cautiously tasting it nonetheless, involuntarily reviewing her memories of her first experience with the sensation of being drunk.

"So, Annika Hansen, what do you do in your spare time when you're not customising your own clothes?"

"I find spare time to be largely irrelevant. I prefer to utilise my time in the most efficient manner possible, by engaging in my work duties." Seven repressed the urge to let her mouth pinch in disapproval at the carefree manner of this woman who was so brazenly distracting her from her purpose, but steeled herself to engage in socialisation as convincingly as possible, aware of the eyes of her fellow crew members elsewhere in the room.

"And who's Annika Hansen when she's at home then?" Brooke grinned around her straw as she sipped at her own cocktail, presumably tequila based, Seven deduced.

"I do not understand your meaning."

"You're cute, I like that," Brooke giggled. "I meant: what do you do for a living?"

"Ah, my daily occupation is in astro… nomy. I, -" Seven faltered, surprised at herself for the slip,"- work with… stars."

"Wow, that is a little unusual for around here. Maybe I should show you a little something about dress design - I'm a fashion designer by the way, did I mention that? - and you could show me all about the constellations?"

"That sounds…," _like a peculiar request to make of a stranger,_ Seven began to say, but she spotted Captain Janeway, rising from her seat near the door and sweeping the room with a piercing glance before leaving. Seven's eyes met with Lieutenant Paris' briefly, before quickly swinging back to Brooke. "Perhaps another time, I'm afraid I have to attend an engagement elsewhere."

"Oh," Brooke said, her voice small and quiet, and her eyes flicked down at her drink

Seven began to walk away, but hesitated after the first few steps.

"I have also found our meeting to be… interesting," Seven said, causing Brooke to spin around on her bar stool and look at her contemplatively. "I will be returning to this bar early tomorrow evening…."

Seven waited for a few beats and then straightened her shoulders and resumed her heading for the door. Brooke interrupted her.

"I might see you tomorrow then," she said slowly, and looked Seven up and down. "I'll be interested to see what other fabulous dresses you own."

"As will I," Seven said under her breath, but only nodded sharply at Brooke and affected a small smile, before striding out the door, ignoring Lieutenant Paris' impatient glares at her for taking so long to assume her planned place as the second member of the crew to vacate the premises. She would have to revise her knowledge of 21st century Terran starcharts and access the Doctor's clothing design holo-program again before their next mission, in addition to processing data likely to aid them in their return, so as to make an acceptable second impression.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [ladydreamer](http://ladydreamer.dreamwidth.org) for the beta.
> 
> You are welcome to use and remix this work under the terms of the [Creative Commons non-commercial attribution license](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/3.0/) provided you do not share this work by posting verbatim copies online without seeking permission, you also attribute the original sources I have used as appropriate, and you drop me a link so I can enjoy looking at what you've done with it!


End file.
